(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a horn actuating device of a motor vehicle, and more particularly, to a horn actuating device of a motor vehicle that enhances an operating feeling of a horn actuating cover installed on a steering wheel.
(b) Background Art
Generally, a steering wheel of a motor vehicle is provided with a horn actuating device for generating an alarm sound and the horn actuating device is divided into a fixed type and a floating type. The fixed type horn actuating device has a structure in which a cover for actuating a horn for generating the alarm sound, that is, a horn actuating cover, is fixed to a steering wheel wherein when the horn actuating cover made of a soft material is pressed, a circuit for activating the horn is electrically energized, thereby emitting the alarm sound.
The floating type horn actuating device has a structure in which the horn actuating cover is floated from a cover mounting portion fixed to the steering wheel wherein when the horn actuating cover having been floated is pressed down, the horn actuating cover moves down toward the cover mounting portion and the circuit for activating the horn is electrically energized, thereby emitting the alarm sound. This floating type horn actuating device is configured such that the horn actuating cover maintains a gap from the periphery of the cover mounting portion to secure an operating feeling. In the prior art, the cover mounting portion was provided with ribs for preventing the shaking of the horn actuating cover because shaking of the horn actuating cover is caused by the existence of the gap.
However, due to addition of ribs onto the cover mounting portion, interference between the horn actuating cover and the ribs occurs when the horn actuating cover moves down and, as a result, an operating feeling of the horn actuating cover is deteriorated.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.